Not a total disaster
by Lynn92
Summary: Severus learns there is more to Harry Potter than he preveously thought. But after a war full of hatred and hurt, he is afraid to be hurt again. Can Harry convince Severus that there is still good in this world? Or will his own fears of being hurt destroy their relation? Male X Male. Snarry. Warning: This story could be seen as "extremely cliché and fluffy". Insecure!Severus
1. Chapter 1 - New Revelations

It was a cold and late January evening. The dungeons were the darkest and most unwelcoming at this time of the year. The only thing which kept the potions master of Hogwarts warm was the enormous fire in his fireplace. It had to burn day and night to keep his quarters sort of comfortable. Said potions master was poking the fire and warming his hands. He sighed and sat down in the only chair nearby the warmth of the fire. There wasn't much other light in the room, but the soft light of the flames didn't mask the troubled look on the face of Severus Snape.

His thoughts went back to the events of that day. It hadn't seemed an abnormal day until later in the afternoon. His colleague and bane of his existence Harry bloody Potter had asked him to overlook his lesson for that day. Once a week an older member of the staff had to supervise the members who had just started the job. It was a new policy of the Headmistress, and in Severus' opinion a good one. The older professors could help the younger ones by giving advice and helping them with some harder theories.

All the other professors must have been busy, otherwise Potter would surely have chosen another. It was just after his last class for that day. The students had just left when there had been a knock on his door. _One of those thunderheads must have forgotten their books…_

"What?" He shouted without looking up from his desk.

"Professor Snape, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you?" He heard a lot lower voice ask than he suspected.

He looked up to see Potter standing there. He… had aged. That was one thing for sure. He wasn't the awkward schoolboy anymore. He had seen too much for that, lost too many friends and fought too hard.

" _Professor_ Potter" Severus sneered, "what can I help you with?"

Potter looked tired at the misuse of his title but didn't comment on it. "I was wondering if you could attend my last class of today. The seventh years, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Severus raised his eyebrow at this. "I expect you would have asked anyone else if there was someone available."

Potter looked like he was about to protest but Severus cut him off. "But very well. I will supervise your class. But do not expect any help whatsoever, Potter. I am sure that my other foolish colleagues practically gave your lesson for you, but I am not so easily persuaded."

Potter's face became a little red at this. Severus couldn't help but smirk evilly. But to his disappointment Potter just took a deep breath and said calmly, "So very nice of you, professor. I'll see you in ten minutes in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom." Abruptly Potter turned around and marched out of the cold potions classroom.

Severus arrived ten minutes later as promised in the classroom. Potter was already there. Without saying a thing, Severus sat down in a corner of the room and took out his notebook. Than to his astonishment, Potter walked to the door of the room and waited for his students to come in, one by one and he greeted them all personally. Most of them received a firm handshake. Others received that, and a small talk about a former assignment, or just about how their day had been.

When everyone had taken their seats Potter started his lesson.

"Good afternoon everyone. As you all can see we have a guest today. He is here to observe and nothing else. Please just behave like you would normally do without Professor Snape here."

Severus hadn't expected that. He thought Potter would have asked the children to be on their best behavior, but nothing of that sort. Potter than calmly continued his lesson. First he explained the theory and answered some questions. Then he divided the students in pairs of two and the practical part of the lesson began. But instead of just standing in front of the classroom, Potter walked through his room and answered questions of every pair.

Than something happened that Severus expected to happen. A Gryffindor hexed a Slytherin on purpose. Severus thought that Potter would ignore this or give blame to the Slytherin. Instead, Potter actually took points from the Gryffindor and even gave him detention.

Severus was impressed. Not only did Potter have excellent teaching skills, he seemed to own the room like it was his territory. Not one student spoke out of term, not one incident and not once did Severus have to intervene. When the lesson ended Potter stood again at the door of the room and greeted everyone on their way out. It was friendly but formal. When the last student had left the room Potter turned to Severus.

"I always greet all my students. It gives me a good idea of their mood and the atmosphere in a class. They aren't just students you know. They are their own person. And they like it when you really see them as a person." Potter sat down upon one of the desks and was silent for a while. Then he frowned. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me what a bad job I've done?"

Severus swallowed. He couldn't for the life of him lie about this, Potter had done an amazing job. He had authority, was friendly to his students, knew his materials and could keep order in the classroom almost as good as Severus did. Only Potter did this without making students fear him like he was Satan himself.

"You.. did well actually. I will report this to the Headmistress." He said all of this in an uncharacteristically soft voice. And stood up to leave, but Potter stopped him.

"So you are telling me that you think I did good?" Potter said unbelievingly.

Severus regained some of himself, "It was not a total disaster, yes."

With that he left the room, leaving a stunned Harry Potter in his absence.

Now Severus Snape stared at his fireplace. Potter shocked him to his core today. He honestly believed that the boy couldn't teach and that hiring him had been a big mistake. It seemed that he had been wrong. About what else had he been wrong?


	2. Chapter 2 - Misunderstandings

From that day on Severus began to observe Harry Potter. And he noticed things that he couldn't understand. How had he missed this before?

Potter was polite and good mannered towards their other colleagues. He asked for help when he needed it, but never abused the knowledge of others. He always tried to figure it out himself. Everywhere the young professor went, there were always some books with him. The lazy, arrogant student began to fade away in Severus' mind and in its place came a hardworking, kind, young professor. He understood his work, but was never too stubborn to ask for help if needed.

Than on a Sunday midday things went wrong. Potter was in a deep discussion with Flitwick about a defense theory, but he couldn't remember the name of the theory..

"It's not about the movement but about the thought you put behind the spell that gives it the real power. I just can't remember the bloody name…" Potter frustratingly said.

Then Severus said without thinking, and without looking up from his book, "I believe you are looking for the Kingdon Theory, Harry."

The loud chatter in the staffroom abruptly stopped and everyone, including Harry Potter, stared in astonishment at the potions professor. Said professor looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

Harry shook himself awake, "Yes, it was indeed the Kingdon Theory…. Thank you." He hesitantly answered. Severus shrugged and continued reading. He never noticed that he had used the first name of his most hated colleague in a friendly matter.

A few weeks later Harry dropped a book and found himself facing Severus Snape behind him. Severus calmly picked up the book and handed it over to the surprised Harry Potter. Then Severus continued his way like nothing happened. Meanwhile Harry didn't know what to think of this odd new behavior of his hated, former teacher.

The third time was the last drop for Harry.

He had just finished lunch and was on his way to his classroom when he overheard some students.

"Professor Potter gave me detention! I can't believe he choose a fat, stupid Hufflepuf over his own house!"

An older student by the name of Philip McCoy. A total nitwit, and a bully of that. The boy continued:

"He is such a pain in the ass. Maybe he needs to get laid or something. Stupid idiot it is!"

Just when Harry was about to intervene, Snape stepped out of the shadows.

"That would be fifty points for offending a professor, mister McCoy. And another detention with me." Although Snape still smirked like a mad men, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Severus Snape stood up for him. Without, at least so thought Snape, his notice!

The boys stammered a thousand apologies and hurried to their next class. Snape was about to leave when Harry stopped him.

"Would you be so kind to follow me please, Professor Snape?" Without waiting for an answer Harry opened an empty classroom and pushed Snape and himself inside. Then he turned angrily to the puzzled Snape.

"I don't know what you're playing at Snape, but whatever it is I don't care for it. We have had our quarrels in the past. Now just leave them be and stop this stupid game. It is not funny!" Harry hissed.

Severus had to process this for a moment. He shook his head. "I am sorry, but I have no idea what I have done wrong, Harry."

"There! That! The friendliness, calling me by my first name… helping me?! You are obviously playing some sick mind game with me and I won't have it!"

"I am not playing you!" Severus almost shouted. "I… I didn't really notice those things. And.. well, since your lesson I really noticed that you are indeed not your father. I have… misjudged you and I want to…" Severus had to swallow at this point, "to apologize to you. I treated you unfairly in my class and for that I.. I am.. Sorry." An apology was never easy for Severus.

There were a few seconds of silence after that. Harry was gaping at Severus, with his mouth open. Then his eyes hardened and his frown deepened.

"Screw you Snape! Do you really think I believe a word of that crap? Drop the act and get over yourself." With that Harry really left and Severus stood in silence. How did that go so very wrong so fast?


	3. Chapter 3 - Deceived

After the conversation, if you could call it that, Severus felt uneasy. He realized with a pit in his stomach that Harry was never going to forgive him for his dreadful behavior of the past. He wasn't even sure why he cared so much. But he was way past the point of denying that he did care. He had even hoped that they could start over somehow. But that obviously wasn't an option. Luckily the Easter holiday break was upon them. So he could just hide in his dungeons and avoid seeing Harry for at least a week.

Harry stayed at Hogwarts for the break with just a few other staff members. He had a nice relaxing time and could finally leave the Snape matter behind him. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He only knew that it did. He had hoped that there was some sort of agreement between them. Some sort of respect at the least, but no.. That couldn't remain, could it? Snape had to play some horrible prank on him. To annoy him or to make a fool out of him.. Something of that sort. He didn't know what it was yet but he wouldn't fall for it. A few years ago he would have, but not anymore. Not after… No. Don't think about it. But it was too late. The events began to play in Harry's mind and he couldn't stop them.

It was two years ago at the graduation ball. He had just killed Voldemort and he longed for a bit of normality. But he couldn't have that for once, now could he? He had to be so lucky to fall in love with his hated potions professor who despised him most of all. Out all of the evenings, that was the one he had to get drunk as a skunk. So drunk that he had the guts to ask Severus Snape for one last dance.

Snape had looked at him with so much disgust that Harry doubted that it was humanly possible to look like that. "I don't dance, Potter." Was his answer. It hadn't been the answer that crushed Harry to the bone. No, it had been the look. That look had almost destroyed Harry, and had left him no hope.

And now Snape decided to play nice all of the sudden? It had to be a trap. It just had to be.

It was Saturday evening. The students would be back on Monday, so they still had one glorious day without the shouting, the running and the flying hormones of a few hundred teenagers around them. Harry just finished his meal when he overheard a conversation between Minerva and Filius.

"I haven't see Severus at all this holiday, is he alright?" Filius asked.

Minerva sighed, "I'm not sure to be honest. At first I thought he was just a bit ill. But he won't come out of his chambers or let me in. He is never like this…"

Harry frowned. He had thought that Snape had gone away for the break. But he hadn't left his chambers at al. That's odd.. Harry shook his head. Why would he care?

But the thought never left his head that evening. The image of Snape at their last meeting kept coming to his mind. He had looked confused, and maybe a little sad? But he was a former spy! An actor! Harry shouldn't let this get to him. But the image never really left his thoughts.

After a sleepless night and another no show of Snape at breakfast, Harry was done for. He decided to put himself out of this misery and just check upon Snape. If this was indeed a joke then he would know and it would at least be over.

Harry shuddered at the cold of the moisty dungeons. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He didn't hear anything and knocked again. Still nothing. He sighed and started to make his leave when he heard a groan behind the door. Although it was soft he was still absolutely sure that he heard it. He knocked again, harder this time. "Snape?" He asked. Another groan, even softer. Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't get into Snape's chambers without a password. He looked at the painting above his door and froze immediately. "Dumbledore?"

Old, friendly, blue eyes smiled down upon him. "Hello Harry."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the headmistress' office?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled again, "I make an exception for the man in these chambers." Then his expression grew worried. "Harry, I will let you in. But please, don't be fooled. The eye can easily be deceived." At that the door opened and Harry stepped into the dark and cold rooms of Severus Snape.

Harry looked around him. He could hardly see a thing. It was very dark and very cold. He whispered "Lumos" and lit several lights. That's better. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and swung him around facing the point of the wand of an angry Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here?" Snape snarled.

Harry glared at him. "I just came by to see if you're alright. But I can see you are your own pleasant self again, so I'll leave you be." Harry was about to turn around when something caught his eye. Snape was slightly shaking. His wand was still in his hand so he could see it clearly. He also seemed off…

 _The eye can easily be deceived…._

Harry acted pure on instinct. Before he knew what he was doing he had his wand in his hand and shouted, "Finite incantatem!"

The blast of the spell knocked Severus off his feet. He would have dodged the spell.. But he was so tired. He opened his eyes when he heard a grasp from above him.

Harry stared with wide eyes at the man in front of him. His clothes hung around him, his eyes were swollen, dark and red, his hair was unkempt and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Sweet Merlin, Severus what have you done to yourself?!"

All Severus heard was someone calling him by his first name. _That is nice…_ He thought, _It has been a while someone alive called me that.._

And with that thought he slumbered into peaceful darkness.

 _Thank you so much for taking the time to read this all. I am really curious what you think. And you know what? You can tell me! No really?! Yeah! Technology stands for nothing right? So click that beautiful review button. I know you want to... Make my day!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Memories

Harry had just moved Severus to the couch he transfigured from an old chair and lit the fireplace. He felt Severus' forehead. The man was burning up! Harry quickly called Poppy through the fireplace.

After making sure Severus was stable Poppy gave Harry instructions to take care of him for the moment. Severus was not in a condition to be moved to the hospital wing. Harry tried to protest but Poppy insisted that he was the one who had to stay. She had a lot of other patients to look after and Harry was already exposed to the illness. Better not let another colleague get ill as well. She gave him the necessary potions so the chance that he would get sick were small, but better safe than sorry.

So Harry was now stuck in the dungeons with a shuddering, very ill Severus Snape.

"How is he?" a voice behind him asked.

Dumbledore had taken place in another painting and looked at Snape with worried eyes.

"Not good. Why didn't you warn anyone? You knew he was ill!" Harry said.

Dumbledore shook his head. "He threw me out of his chambers a few days ago. I could only hear his groans through the door. I would have gone for help today if you hadn't shown up. It's worse than I feared."

Harry was still angry with Dumbledore. He looked at the sweating, fever stricken man on the couch. He should have gone for help sooner.

"Harry, help him please. I can't reach him anymore. I fear he could really hurt himself next time."

Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "How could I possibly help him? He hates me."

Dumbledore looked really sad at this. "No Harry, he really doesn't."

Harry stubbornly looked the other way. Dumbledore sighed.

"I really shouldn't do this. But Harry, you have mastered legilimency, haven't you?"

Harry hesitated, "Yes… But why?"

"Use it on me please. I will show you." Dumbledore pleaded.

Harry still looked doubtful.

"Please Harry."

Slowly Harry aimed his wand at the painting, "Legilimens".

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Snape stood in front of the same painting of Dumbledore. He still looked healthy, well at least for Snape's standards.

"I have been observing Potter, like you said Albus."

Dumbledore was practically beaming at him. "And?"

Snape slowly said, "He is.. maybe not… the enormous pain in the ass I thought he was.."

Dumbledore smiled his 'I am so happy and proud of you'-smile.

Snape rolled his eyes, "I am not suddenly in the Potter fan club, Albus!"

Another memory.

Snape paced in front of the painting. "I just cannot believe it is the same person Albus. I really have been foolish in the past. He is a genuine good person. I believe I have misjudged him greatly. I cannot believe how my hatred has blinded me for this.. How could I ever make up for that?"

And with that question he turned to his mentor again. Dumbledore simply said: "Just try to be nice, Severus. Like you said, Harry is a good person. He'll forgive you. You'll see."

The scene changed again.

The room was empty except for Dumbledore in his painting who was snoozing peacefully. This quickly changed when Snape stormed into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Disaster, an absolute disaster!" He growled.

Dumbledore blinked his eyes in confusion. "What happened, Severus? You seem upset…"

Snape glared at him. "It was your stupid idea, Albus. Your golden boy is not as much of a saint as you thought him to be."

"What do you mean, my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape sighed and sat down. "It took some effort but I tried to offer him my apologies for my awful behavior. And he just didn't believe me."

He sounded tired. The anger had disappeared and in its wake there was nothing left but tiredness and self-loathing.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "Just give him some time, Severus. I am sure Harry will see that you are truly genuine."

Snape stood up and began pacing. "It is no use, Albus. I will just keep my distance. Thank Merlin or the Easer break. At least I don't have to face him anytime soon."

"Hiding is never the answer, Severus."

Snape made a sharp turn to face his mentor. "Potter is not going to forgive me. I would never forgive me! If he won't forgive me, nobody will. And I deserve it all."

"Severus, that is not true.."

Subborn Snape shook his head. "Hell it is! I cannot believe I ever thought I would be of any use to anyone after the war. I just should have…."

Snape didn't finish that sentence.

Softly Dumbledore said, "You should not have died Severus. You are of use. Don't think those horrible thought about yourself, dear boy. You are a good person. I believe in you."

Snape smiled sadly, "That makes you the only one, Albus."

The scene became vague again. Another memory came alive.

"Everyone that ever liked me is already DEAD Albus!" Snape looked almost as bad as he looked now. This memory must have been only a couple of days ago.

"Don't say that, my boy. There are still people who care for you greatly. Who even lo…."

Snape interrupted him, "Don't you dare say love, Albus! Don't you dare say it! Nobody cares, you hear me? Nobody! You are dead! I am not really talking to you. I am talking to a memory of you.. You were the last one.. And you are gone. And it is all my fault. All my fault…"

"My dear boy, you had no choice.. You did the right thing.. You.."

"Get out!" Snape yelled suddenly.

"My boy…" Dumbledore said.

"I. Said. Get. OUT!" And with a flash of magic Dumbledore was outside of Snape's chambers.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Harry broke the spell and stumbled away from the almost in tears Dumbledore painting.

Snape had been telling the truth.

"He… he really doesn't hate me?" Harry stuttered.

"No, far from it." Dumbledore said.

Harry didn't know what to think. Had he known this three years ago he would have been ecstatic with happiness. But now he could only feel regret and guilt.

"Professor… It was because of me, right? He did this to himself because of me." Harry asked without looking at those sad blue eyes.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. Severus has been struggling for a while now. He was finally free of all his masters and had suddenly no idea what to do with his life. Everyone viewed him as a horrible man who had no need for friendliness or love. But the truth is, Harry… He needs it. He just played his role of an unfeeling, cold, snarky double spy so well… Nobody knew the real Severus anymore. And he kept that appearance up so nobody could hurt him anymore. But the truth is that he was so alone. It was only a matter of time before he would break down." Dumbledore softly said.

Harrry just looked at his former Potions Professor. "But I gave him the last push, didn't I?"

The painting went silent.


	5. Chapter 5 - Taking Care

The next few days were though on Harry. He had to look after the sick Severus Snape while also struggling with the nightly terrors of the man. Severus would start screaming in the middle of the night or he would silently weep in his sleep. Those nights were the worst on Harry, because he would only notice the tear-stained cheeks in the morning. And he would be overwhelmed with guilt. Now and then he could hear his own name in between the mumbling of the Potions Master. Severus was going in and out of consciousness. The first time he had awoken he was still not quite in the world of the living. He had a high fever and believed he was still dreaming. So he didn't really believe that Harry was there, taking care of him.

"Otherwise you wouldn't be here." He mumbled. Harry tried to assure him that he really was here but it was no use. Severus just mumbled back, "It's nice anyway. Even though it's not real…"

Harry had decided to take care of Severus right after he had seen the memories from Dumbledore. Yes, the man had hurt him in the past. But he understood now. He understood why he had been this cruel, nasty person. He was trying to protect himself. And when he finally had the courage to step out of his comfort zone and befriend Harry… Harry had let him down. In a really bad way. Harry felt awfully guilt about this. So he took care of Severus, even if Severus didn't believe him to be there.

But the day soon came when Severus was truly and fully awake. At first Harry didn't notice. He was just preparing the next few potions for Severus when he felt being watched. He turned around to see Severus staring at him. Severus was still ill, but his fever had gone down and the black circles beneath his eyes were now light gray.

"Either I am going insane or you are truly here taking care of me." Severus spoke in a crackly voice.

Harry walked towards him, "I am really here, Severus. Come, I'll help you sit up so you can drink some water."

Severus rose an eyebrow at hearing Harry say his first name but he didn't comment on it. Slowly, with some help from Harry, he sat up and drank some wonderful, cool water.

He scraped his throat, "I am still doubting my mental health, but I am grateful for you being here."

Harry chuckled at that. "You are welcome."

"But why?" Severus questioned.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked. Severus only nodded.

"Well.. We didn't see you all Easer break and I honestly thought you had gone somewhere else for the week. But you were here in your rooms and I grew worried over you. So I went looking for you."

Severus frowned, "I remember a bit of that.. I believe I almost attacked you, didn't I?"

Harry grinned, "You could barely stand on your feet, I doubt you could have thrown a good spell at me."

Severus chuckled, "Fair enough.." But he stopped when he saw the dumb stricken expression on Harry's face.

"What?" Severus questioned.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing.. nothing. I just never heard you laugh like that before."

Severus smirked, "You are delusional, Potter. And I was wondering if I had gone mad…"

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

The tension between the two of them lessened somewhat after that, but it was still slightly awkward. Harry took care of Severus, fed him his potions and even shook him awake when he was having nightmares. But they still hadn't addressed the matter at hand, why Severus was ill in the first place.

One evening Severus felt almost completely well again, and he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be. It was rather nice, having someone to take care of him. He straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. Enough was enough, Potter would have to leave his chambers sometime soon. This was getting ridiculous.

"Harry? Do you have a moment?"

Harry looked up from his book, "Severus, you're out of bed. That's wonderful!"

Severus cleared his throat, "Yes, and I think I will be going back to teaching soon. So thank you Harry, for taking care of me. It was very kind of you."

Harry closed his book slowly. Severus still wasn't out of the woods yet. His voice sounded like he swallowed a bucket of glass and he was still wobbly on his feet. Frankly, Harry was worried about the older man. "I am glad you are feeling better Severus. But… I think you still have some recovering to do."

Severus waved this aside, "Nonsense. I will be fine."

Harry stood up and walked over to the man. "And…" He knew this was a risky topic, but he had to talk about this with Severus. He feared for the man, "I would really like to know what caused this illness of yours Severus. Really strange how you could get so sick over the holidays…" Harry knew of course that the man had caused this himself. Severus' face darkened.

"Just bad luck I guess." The potions master whispered dangerously soft.

There was a tension loaded silence after that. "Severus.." Harry began, "I hope you do take care of yourself." He tried carefully, but not careful enough.

Severus gritted his teeth, "I said I am fine, Potter. Thank you for your troubles this week. Now if you would be so kind, I have a lot of work to catch up on."

 _Back to Potter, are we?_ Harry opened his mouth to say something, but he knew it was no use. The mask on Severus' face said enough. He had really ruined it that night when Severus apologized to him. He felt so stupid for not believing the man then. How different things would have been…

"Severus, about the other night. I am sorry for the way I behaved.." Harry tried.

For a moment Severus halted. He looked strangely at Harry. Then his expression changed.

"Go Potter."

"Severus, please. I am really sorry. Your actions were genuine and I…"

But Severus cut him off. "Thank you, _professor_ Potter. For your effort and time. Now please leave my chambers."

"Severus.."

"Leave!" Severus snarled.

Harry closed his mouth in defeat and slowly left.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

When the door closed behind Harry Severus sat down on his couch exhausted. His hands were trembling and he had to control his breathing. _Get a grip Severus! You are fine._

Severus tried to steady his hands. The way Harry looked at him did something to him. It reminded him of Lily, but it was different all the same. He had wanted nothing more than to ask harry if he could stay for a few hours. To chat, and to laugh. His chambers felt strangely empty without the Defense Professor in them.

He buried his face in his hands and let out a long breath. He shouldn't let people get so close to him. It only led to getting hurt. He couldn't handle another rejection again. The previous one from Harry almost destroyed him. Better to be alone. Better to feel nothing. He could do this. He had done it before. All he needed was himself. But that thought didn't assure him like it used to.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Harry tried to warm himself by the fire in his chambers, but it was no use. The coldness in his heart wasn't physical. The more he tried not to think about a certain potions master, the more he thought about him. It was his seventh year all over again. When Severus smiled at him his stomach fluttered, and his heart pounded in his chest every time the dark eyed man would only look at him. He thought that he had left his crush behind when Severus rejected him on that blasted night. But nothing could be farther away from the truth. Harry Potter was falling, again, for Severus bloody Snape.

But he would not allow himself to be hurt again. Which was difficult because at the same time he worried about Severus. The memories from Dumbledore had shocked him. He had hurt the man badly, and he understood why Severus was pushing him away.

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time. He had to try. He had been fooling himself. He was still very much in love with Severus Snape.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

 _Hi everyone! Lynn92 here. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I am not so very sure about it myself. And I don't really know where this all is going... So please let me know what you think about all of this. And if you have awesome idea's about the progress of the story, please let me know! Reviews are a writer's fuel!_


End file.
